


The Second Kiss

by violue



Series: Novak Quadruplets [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violue/pseuds/violue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel seem to have missed a step in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Big squishy hugs to [Dani](http://warkitt3nz.tumblr.com/) for the beta action!

Dean’s lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling and frowning as he replays his first date with Castiel over and over.

After the disastrous dinner with Castiel’s brothers they drove around and chatted for two hours. Dean showed Castiel where he lives, his old school, random shit like that. Then, Dean brought Castiel back to the Novak house, and Castiel promised to bring pie to the library tomorrow. Then, Castiel gave Dean a quick peck on the lips before got out of the car. After that, Dean drove home and took out the trash, did some dishes, and got in bed.

_Then_ , Dean realized Castiel had pecked him on the lips.

That was a kiss.

That was their _first_ kiss, and Dean essentially missed it.

He’s been wanting to kiss Castiel for _weeks._

Every time Castiel came in to the library and leaned a little too close as they talked. Every time he smiled at Dean. Every time he glanced up at Dean from behind the library’s giant illustrated copy of the Bhagavad Gita. Every time he'd said Dean’s fucking _name._

He’s pictured what their first kiss would be like a lot, his mind wanders at the library.

And not once, in the dozens of times Dean had imagined the kiss, did it play out like an afterthought at the end of a rocky date partially spent in the company of Castiel’s nosy brothers.

It shouldn’t take over an _hour_ for Dean to realize he shared his first kiss with the guy he really likes, Jesus fucking Christ. He missed it. He doesn’t even remember what it felt like to have Castiel’s lips touching his. He didn’t savor it at all, and that’s just a real fucking shame. He wonders if Castiel realized it. Maybe Dean can pretend it never happened and they can have a _real_ first kiss some other time. Dean can let his eyes flutter closed, and the world can melt away, and he can thread his fingers through those soft, chocolatey looking locks of hair on Castiel’s head… fuck, Dean needs to stop reading romance novels on his breaks.

There’s a knock at Dean’s door. He groans, dragging himself out of bed and throwing on a robe. The last time he answered in just his boxer briefs it was Sam and Sarah, and Sarah’s eyes _lingered,_ and she and Sam got into a long and pathetic argument about whether or not she was checking out Dean’s dick. Sam and Sarah have the most boring fucking fights.

He’s doubly glad for the robe when he opens the door and Castiel is standing there, still in his clothes from their date. He’s holding the covered pie plate from dinner and looking on the sheepish side.

“Couldn’t wait to bring me that pie, huh?” Dean says, smiling a little.

Castiel looks down at the dish in his hands, frowning a little. “That was the ruse I had decided on, anyway.”

“Ruse…?” Dean says, stepping aside to let Castiel in.

“I had this whole bit planned about how I caught Lucifer about to eat the pie, and so I thought I should bring it to you right away before he ate the whole thing. But that’s very… dishonest of me. I realized that on the way over. Me having a little story prepared comes from me feeling ashamed and trepidatious about my feelings.”

“I… think I’m following,” Dean says slowly. He leads Castiel to the kitchen so Castiel can deposit his pastry burden.

“I wanted to seem casual, but that’s not working out. Especially since you didn’t tell me _which_ second floor apartment was yours, and I had to find you through trial and error. Your brother seems nice, by the way.”

Castiel seems uncomfortable, so Dean fights the urge to giggle hysterically at the thought of this guy knocking on all his neighbors’ doors trying to fucking find him.

“So you had a story to cover up why you were here.”

“Yes.”

“Why are you actually here, then?”

Castiel steps closer, just an inch or so, but close enough that Dean’s starting to feel flushed. “Do you remember when you dropped me off?” he says, voice a little lower.

“Yeah,” Dean mutters, and his voice cracks, his voice fucking _cracks,_ how embarrassing. “You uh…” Dean licks his lips, he can’t help it. “You gave me a kiss goodbye.”

“I didn’t _mean to_ ,” Castiel says, “it just came so naturally at the moment, and I... I feel like we skipped something important there.”

“Yeah, I was thinking the same thing before you got here,” Dean admits. “But hey, it… it doesn’t have to be a big deal. Maybe I just think it needs to be an event because uh… society… and stuff.” And the trashy novels Dean likes to read.

“Maybe,” Castiel says, shrugging. “But I did want it to be special. I don’t need fireworks, but I’d like to be fully aware of the act. I was in my house for fifteen minutes before I realized what I’d done.”

“Took me an hour. I uh… I guess I wish it had been different too. But we could still have a good second kiss.”

Castiel nods. “We could.”

“And… and our first kiss can always be this cute mistake we made, because we’re so comfortable with each other we didn’t even realize we’d done something… new?” Dean tries.

Castiel smiles. “I like that.”

“So… do we, uh… do we kiss? Now?”

“We don’t have to. It would be silly to do it because we think we have to.”

“I want to.”

Castiel steps a bit closer. “Me too.”

“I’ve gotta warn you though,” Dean says, smiling, “starting to expect fireworks after all.”

“Me too,” Castiel says again.

“But I’ll be happy even if there aren’t any.”

Castiel sighs, leaning in. “Me too.”

  
  


  
  


  
  


Castiel brushes his lips against Dean’s and there are fireworks.

  
  


  
  


  
  


Big, bright, illegal fucking fireworks, even. M-80s, bottle rockets, roman candles, the whole shebang. They fall into each other, lips moving with an eager tenderness, legs stumbling a little as they move; Dean thinks one of his toes gets stepped on at one point and he doesn’t care.

Castiel lifts Dean onto his kitchen counter, settling between Dean’s open legs and sliding his tongue in Dean’s mouth. Dean drapes his arms over Castiel’s shoulders, unaware that his robe has fallen open until he feels the slide of Castiel’s hands against his sides. His hands move slowly along the bare skin of Dean’s back and he shudders, gasping into Castiel’s mouth. His legs wrap around Castiel’s waist, bringing them closer together, and Castiel groans, rocking his hips forward just slightly, just enough for Dean to feel him, feel how hard he’s getting.

Dean moves his arms from around Castiel’s neck and down to the waistband of his slacks.

“Is this… can I…” he pants, lust-addled brain trying to string together enough words to ask permission.

“Whatever you’re attempting to ask,” Castiel says, teeth nipping at Dean’s lower lip, “the answer is yes.”

Dean nods, flicking open the button to Castiel’s slacks. He tugs the zipper down past Castiel’s straining erection, yearning to watch but too addicted to Castiel’s kisses to look down. As soon as he has the zipper down Dean hooks his fingers in Castiel’s empty belt loops. He pulls Castiel’s hips forward and scoots his own body closer to the edge of the counter until their erections are rubbing together insistently, separated by two thin layers of increasingly slick fabric. Castiel moans, low and breathless and stupidly fucking hot. He pulls back, hands moving up to hold Dean’s face.

Dean swallows hard as they make eye contact, the ethereal blue gaze almost too fucking much for him at this moment. He doesn’t look away though, and Castiel keeps right on staring as they rock together, fast enough to move things along, but slow enough to forestall any immediate chafing.

Dean has no idea how long they stay like that, rutting together, his face clutched in Castiel’s strong hands.

It’s perfect, and when he comes, perched on his kitchen counter, legs wrapped around Castiel’s waist, he’s powerless to look anywhere but into Castiel’s eyes.

  
  


*

  
  


They end up in Dean’s bed, Dean in his robe, Castiel in a clean pair of Dean’s underwear. They’re lying on their sides and both propped up on one elbow, each holding a fork as they pick through the apple pie situated between them.

Now that Dean’s gotten a peek under Castiel’s clothes he can see there are even more tattoos to swoon over. Castiel has angel wings on his back, more symbols and passages inked near his ribs, and Yggdrasil’s roots wrapped around his right leg, among many others. Dean would have thought so many tattoos would look cluttered, or ugly, but they’re beautiful, every last one of them. Even that bloodied, thorny crown circling Castiel’s left ankle.

“So,” Dean says, eyes drawn to Castiel’s Ganesh tattoo as they often are.

“So?”

“I think date number two is going way better than date number one.”

“This is date number two?”

“Sure, I think it’s been long enough that this counts as a separate event,” Dean says, shrugging lightly.

“Mhmm, that makes sense. So, how is it better than date number one?”

“Well, no one’s stormed out, _and_ I actually got to eat some pie.”

“True.” Castiel sighs. “I never should have indulged my brothers, really, but they made a compelling argument about my inability to judge character. I think I’ve gotten better at it in recent years, but… I can’t ignore a history of bad calls.”

“Hey, they’re just looking out, it’s cool. I mean it _wasn’t_ cool, it was fucking awkward, but it ended up okay, yeah?”

“You did get the approval of two out of three of my brothers.”

“ _Two_? Who’s the hold out?”

“The one that feels he should be given special treatment and granted a library card without a valid state ID.”

Dean rolls his eyes. Lucifer’s such a fucking baby. “In that case, I’ll live.”

“So, you got partial approval, you got your pie…”

“I got _amazing_ fucking pie. And the best... _second_ kiss of my life.”

Castiel grins. “You got the best 'second kiss' of your life… that’s certainly enough to consider date number two a success.”

“Yep,” Dean says, arousal curling around him as he watches Castiel lick an errant bit of pie filling from his thumb. “Can’t wait to see what we get up to for date number three.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning on taking this verse beyond T/M rated territory, but... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
